


Patterns

by Jee_Eun



Series: NCT Soulmate AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Multi, Oops, Sicheng has two lines, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yuta is in here somewhere, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jee_Eun/pseuds/Jee_Eun
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate, Jeno just so happens to have two.orRenjun and Jeno are soulmates looking for their third part.





	Patterns

Jeno was 10 when he met Renjun.  He had been crying on the stairs of their school for a number of reasons.  His older brother, Doyoung, was running late in picking him up and he thought that Doyoung had forgotten him (again) and his best friend, Nakamoto Jaemin, had left earlier that week to move back to Japan.  

The elder had approached him and asked in the softest voice possible, “Are you ok?”

Now Jeno will admit to being small when he was younger and Renjun was taller than him and broader than him at the time.  

“No,” he had sniffled, and Renjun had wrapped him up in the biggest hug a 10-year-old could give.  

By the time Doyoung had picked Jeno up, Renjun had cheered him up immensely and his older brothers, Yukhei and Sicheng, had stayed with the two of them instead of dragging Renjun home.  From that day on, the two had become best friends, Renjun helping Jeno move on from the loss of Jaemin (even if the two wrote letters to each other constantly).

He was 17 when he discovered they were soulmates.  The heart and sword design on his forearm was in full color when he had woken up the morning of Renjun’s birthday.  The heart was a brilliant shade of red and the sword had gold and silver with a single red ruby gracing its hilt.

He drove to Renjun’s house, speeding the entire way, to find Renjun still passed out in bed.  

“Morning!” he had beamed, settling in Renjun’s bed, right next to him earning a surprisingly well-placed punch to the stomach.  

“Shut up and sleep,” Renjun had mumbled, snuggling into Jeno’s chest.

“Can’t, not when I know that we’re soulmates,” Jeno couldn’t help but grin when Renjun bolted out of bed to find his mark on his wrist.  A grey heart surrounded by brilliant blue waves.

“Wicked, is this how yours looks, too?” Renjun had asked, turning to find Jeno frowning at him.  

“No, my heart is red and I have a sword in color, too.”

“Could it be possible?  SICHENG!” Renjun mumbled before screaming for his older brother.  

“Yes, Renjun?” bless Sicheng and his patience, albeit limited, with Renjun and Jeno.  

“Look at our soulmate marks,” Renjun shoved his own arm and Jeno’s into Sicheng’s line of sight.  

“And?” Sicheng asked, visibly confused by his brother’s antics.

“Why don’t they match?” Renjun asked.

“Because you have two soulmates,” Sicheng deadpanned, “The waves represent Jeno, the sword represents you and the heart represents the third.  Jeno has already met them, that’s why his is red, you haven’t so it doesn’t have color yet. My guess is that once you all meet, the tattoo will complete itself in color.”

Renjun relaxed at that, “Thank you ge!”

 

Jaemin struggled with moving back to Japan.  He still knew the language and everything, that wasn’t the issue.  

The issue was that he missed his best friend.  They still talked to one another but he missed seeing Jeno in person.  He missed hanging out after school and the sleepovers they had together.  

It didn’t help that his older brother, Yuta, resigned himself to bothering Jaemin now that he couldn’t look for his own soulmate.  Yuta’s little red string of fate told him that he only got farther away from his soulmate when they moved back to Japan.

When Jaemin was 17, he woke up to a weird tattoo on his forearm, a sword surrounded by brilliant blue waves.  So he did the thing that came naturally upon finding a tattoo on his forearm, he screamed for his brother.

“YUTA!” he burst into the elder’s bedroom.  

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AT 6 IN THE FUCKING MORNING YOU ASS?” Yuta screamed back, sitting up in his bed.

“THERE’S A TATTOO ON MY ARM!” Jaemin waved his arm around.

“IT’S YOUR SOULMATE MARK YOU DUMBASS!”

And with that Yuta went back to bed, leaving Jaemin to Google all the answers.

“I HAVE TWO SOULMATES?!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Renjun and Jeno went to the same university.  It didn’t surprise anyone that they did. They got an apartment together and lived pretty happily, even if it felt like something was missing.  They were still missing someone.

The mysterious third soulmate that they had remained a mystery to both of them.  There weren’t that many people that Jeno had met that Renjun hadn’t. The only person Jeno could think of was Nakamoto Jaemin, his old best friend that moved back to Japan when they were still kids.  He had moved back the week that Renjun moved to Korea and never had the opportunity to meet.

Of course, by the time they got their soulmate marks, the two of them had lost contact.  Years had passed and the two had gotten busy. Daily letters and emails with weekly phone calls turned random letters and phone calls.  Eventually, the two just stopped and lost contact altogether. And so, Jeno and Renjun were left to wonder if Jaemin was the third soulmate that they were missing.  

It was 8 in the morning when Mark showed up at their door.

“Huang Renjun!  Lee Jeno! Get out of bed!  You have class in less than 30 minutes!” Mark scolded the two, waltzing into their apartment.

“Sorry hyung!” they scrambled out of bed, getting ready in record timing.

Chenle was already waiting in the car for them.  

“Hyung, Ge!  Guess what?” Chenle greeted.

“What?” Jeno asked, humoring the younger.

“My friend, well not really but still, my friend from Music Theory I, he knows someone with two soulmates just like you two!  He said that the boy has a tattoo on his wrist but he doesn’t know what it is because the boy keeps it covered mostly,” Chenle beamed.

“What’s his name?” Renjun leaned forward, curiously.

“Jaemin!  Nakamoto Jaemin!”

 

“HYUCK!  LET’S GO!  WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Jaemin burst into his best friend’s dorm.  He dragged Hyuck from his bed and threw some clothes at him.

Hyuck got dressed as Jaemin got his bag ready for him.  

The two arrived to class just in time, taking the last two open seats at a table with a couple that two didn’t know personally.  Everyone knew the two were soulmates, they didn’t try to hide it, but they also had a third that they didn’t know yet.

Kind of like him, except he didn’t have someone to wait with.  He had met one of his soulmates at one point or another but he didn’t actually know who his soulmate was, he just had to hope that they were looking for him.  

“Next time, Hyuck, set an alarm,” Jaemin panted as they took the seats.

“Why should I when I know that you’re going to wake me up,” Hyuck grinned cheekily.

Jaemin ignored him, knowing that Hyuck was right, he would wake him up.  

“Nana?” Hyuck asked after a minute of the silent treatment.

“Hmph.”

“Nana.  Don’t be mad, I didn’t mean it!” Hyuck pouted.

“Shut up, the lecture’s starting,” Jaemin grumbled.  

The class passed fairly quickly, with the professor dismissing them early.

“Jaemin!  I’m so sorry for what I did to offend you, please forgive me!” Hyuck grabbed his hand dramatically.

“You’re forgiven,” Jaemin grinned, grabbing his bag and ditching Hyuck.

“NAKAMOTO JAEMIN!”

Jaemin giggled to himself as he slowed from his sprint to walk.  

“I’m sorry, but are you Jaemin?  Nakamoto Jaemin?” a voice asked, the couple that he had sat with at the last class, jogging up to him.  

“Yeah, why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the couple.

“It’s me, Nana,  Jeno! Lee Jeno! And this is Renjun!  The two of us are soulmates and we think that you may be our third part,” Jeno grinned the same adorable eye smile at him from when they were just kids on the playground.  

Jaemin raised his sleeve to reveal his forearm.  

 

By the next week, everyone knew they were dating and Jaemin happily showed off his soulmate mark, a heart surrounded by waves with a sword running the length of his forearm.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this happened.  
> Um, if anyone has any ideas for what I'm going to do with Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang, please share. I might just put the three of them together or put one of them with Kun, idk yet.


End file.
